They Say Love is Selfish
by StrawberryLemons
Summary: Midorima has always been selfish but even more so when it came to Takao. Midotaka and slight Miyataka. Warning: NSFW, smut, slightly OOC. Birthday Tribute for the birthday boy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAKAO!


Ever since Takao and Midorima started dating, the aforementioned man had been very protective of Takao, albeit not showing it. Sure, he wasn't a showy person when it came to romance but it pissed him off to no end seeing Miyaji 'flirt' (Actually, they were just talking) with his ever so oblivious and happy-go-lucky boyfriend. He watched from a distance as Miyaji patted Takao's back.

Don't get him wrong, he trusted his boyfriend wholeheartedly but that idiot was just too oblivious at times. The green-haired man stomped towards them, grabbing Takao, pulling him away from Miyaji.

Miyaji, on the other hand, stood there confused.

The next day, Midorima woke up, ate breakfast and watched Oha-Asa.

"Today Cancers are in the tenth place so make sure you have your lucky item with you. Also, get a hold of your loved ones! Some snickering trolls might be up to no good!" beamed the radio.

Thinking that today was gonna be a bad day, Midorima cautiously went outside his house but all of his grumpiness flew away when he saw Takao waiting for him outside with his goofy smile.

"Good morning, Shin-chan!" Takao beamed.

Midorima's lips titled up slightly, which Takao's hawk eye didn't miss. He couldn't help but think Takao was like his ray of sunshine on a cloudy day.

"Good morning, Takao," He adjusted his glasses.

The slighter man looked at his watch. "Come on, Shin-chan. We're going to be late."

Midorima then went to ride at the back of the rickshaw then Takao started paddling not even bothering to play janken.

Not long after, they were in school and time moved in a blur, soon it was lunch time. Midorima and Takao was about to head up to the roof to eat when Miyaji interrupted them.

"Oi Takao, Coach told me to tell you to help me sort the records and pick up the new equipment from the shop so we can use them for practice later," to which Takao groaned at.

"What? Can we do it another time?" approaching towards the other male nonetheless.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan! I'll be as fast as a jet," Takao grinned at him and Midorima had no choice but to let him leave, watching his boyfriend go with his upperclassman.

Even after lunch Midorima couldn't help but be paranoid. Takao was still not back and he couldn't concentrate in class. His mind formed mental images of Miyaji assaulting Takao although he knew it was unlikely to happen.

Around the middle of the period, someone knocked on the door, there stood Takao looking disheveled.

"Sensei, sorry I'm late! Here's a note from the coach," Said man handed it to his teacher and sat back on his seat, his boyfriend's eyes never leaving him.

"Heya, Shin-chan. I'm sorry it took so long," Takao whispered to the other, but Midorima just cluck his tongue at him in response.

"Are you mad 'cause I left you at lunch?" he asked looking guilty. Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses. He could never stay mad at Takao.

"No," came his gruff reply.

Takao decided not to push the subject further.

After classes, Takao was held back to talk to the teacher about why he was late.

"Shin-chan! Thanks for waiting! Let's go!" the male said to his lover and headed to the they did, everyone was just doing warm ups.

Miyaji ran up to them and said. "Takao, want to go eat before practice? We haven't really had time to eat this lunch so I asked coach if we could grab a quick bite before practice."

Takao looked at Midorima as if asking for permission.

"Wait, you haven't eaten lunch yet?" Midorima said giving Takao a scolding yet worried look.

"Ehehehe…" he scratched the back of his head and Midorima sighed for the nth time today, "Okay."

He watched as Miyaji dragged Takao outside the gym and couldn't help but feel jeal- uneasy. No way, was he going to admit that he was jealous of Takao spending a lot of time with Miyaji lately. It was like that until he heard some second string members talking.

"Takao, has been spending a lot of time with Miyaji-senpai lately, ne?"

"Yeah, he used to be with Midorima most of the time. I mean, come on, they were practically glued to each other."

"Maybe he got tired of Midorima. That guy is a slave driver. I'm surprised he even stuck with him for so long."

Midorima couldn't help but ponder on what they were saying. Was Takao really tired of him? He kept convincing himself that it was impossible. Takao loved him and he loved Takao but looking back at how their relationship was he admitted that he wasn't always showy about his affections. Well, if that's the case then he should show Takao how he really felt. He wasn't gonna let Takao leave him just like that, his pride be damned.

Luckily, just as Takao came back with Miyaji, coach decided to dismiss them early and before the other can react, Midorima quickly grabbed Takao and brought him to the locker room.

"What the heck, Shin-chammfffff-" he wasn't given the time to retort because Midorima had already pinned him to the lockers and started to roughly kiss him.

"Are you tired of me?" Midorima said in between kisses.

"Where did you get that ide- Ahh!" he wasn't able to finished what he was about to say because Midorima's hand was already insides his shorts stroking his half hard length.

"Wow, you got half hard just from kissing," smirking as he continued to stroke him.

"Ahhh… wait… nghhhh… not now, Shin-chan! Someone might come!..AHHH!"

"The only one coming is you," he said huskily as he stroked Takao faster.

After a few more strokes Takao came in his hand.

A _Click clack _sound was heard from the door indicating someone was coming and Takao's eyes widened at that. Midorima quickly pushed them both inside one of the shower stalls, and heard Takao sigh.

"Don't think we're done yet, Kazunari," he turned Takao around so Takao was now facing the wall and rubbed his clothed erection against Takao's backside, his sly and untapped fingers making their way into Takao's mouth.

"We don't have lube now so better get them wet and slobbery," he said as he dropped Takao's gyms shorts and underwear.

He smirked as he felt Takao suck his fingers. After a few more sucks he removed his fingers from Takao's mouth.

"Midorima, is that you?" he heard Miyaji say from the outside of the shower stalls "Have you seen Takao?" and he couldn't help but feel a little pissed, pushing one finger in Takao's hole.

"Nggghhhhh…" Takao tried to stop his moans from it.

"No, I think he went to the vending machine." Midorima replied from inside the stalls, pushing a second finger into Takao's hole and Takao couldn't help but moan a little louder.

Midorima leaned and whispered huskily "Don't make too much noise. You wouldn't want to get caught, would you?"

"Okay, I see." Miyaji replied before heading out of the room while Midorima took the chance to insert a third finger and stroked faster when he heard Miyaji leave.

"Shin-chan, I can't take it anymore… Ahh!... put it in!", keening from the moving fingers.

Midorima quickly released his raging erection and thrust hitting Takao's prostate dead on. Knowing that the other members might come in a while to change, he quickened his pace.

"Ahhhh! Shin-chan, faster!" , the slighter pled at the hovering taller one to which, he complied. The taller heard the chatting of the other members in the hallway and quickened his pace in an inhuman speed.

"Ahhhhh… Shin-chan! Slow down a little, I can't keep up!", he complained through moans.

"Ugghh… We won't be able to finish if I slow down." And felt Takao tighten around him. "Takao, I'm close!"

"Ahhh, me too!"

After a few more erratic thrusts

"Shi-Shintarou!" Takao came, shivering and trembling under his body

"Kazunari!" and spilled himself inside him, following soon.

Right after that, they both heard the door open and that caused Takao to sigh in relief.

"_Now, we're stuck here until they're done."_ The green-haired male thought.

"Shin-chan, it isn't like you to be that aggressive in public. Is something wrong?" Takao whispered as he recomposed himself.

Midorima felt Takao touch his face, looking at him worriedly. He immediately reddened and muttered something. The said male mumbled a soft apology to his lover.

"I'm sorry, what?" Takao asked in a whisper

"I said I was jealous and I guess I was kind of scared that you were tired of me." Midorima admitted his face as red as a tomato.

Takao cupped his face with his hands and gave him a genuine smile which made Midorima's heart skip a beat. He pressed his forehead against him, still cupping his face.

"Shin-chan , even if you asked me to pedal you around in the rickshaw for the rest of my life, I wouldn't mind because I love you, Okay?" He whispered sincerely, giving Midorima a hug.

Midorima couldn't help but smile as he embraced his boyfriend back.

They heard the other members leave the locker room.

"I guess it's safe to go out now." Midorima said but was stopped by Takao.

He saw Takao smirk. "Wait, no round two?", he smirked and decided otherwise.

A round two it is.

END


End file.
